Luciana Bradley und die Sammlungen der Väter
by Canonbury
Summary: !2.Teil von 3! Hogwarts - 1996,6.Schuljahr; Voldemort ist im Besitz der Prophezeiung, Malfoy Senior auf der Flucht und Black noch immer ein großer Fan von Goethe. Und was wird aus dem Schäferstündchen mit Professor Snape in Lupins Schlafgemach?
1. Gebrauchsanweisung die Zweite

**GEBRAUCHSANWEISUNG DIE ZWEITE**

Wie ihr es schon von mir gewohnt seid, gibt es wieder ein ‚kleines' Vorwort zum besseren Verständnis des folgenden Werkes, zur Vorbeugung von aufkommenden Fragen und Verständnisproblemen, die ohne dieses sicherlich früher oder später aufkommen mögen.

‚**Luciana Bradley und die Sammlungen der Väter' ist eine Fortsetzung!**

Punkt Eins und wohl auch der Wichtigste, wenn ihr Neueinsteiger seid. Der vorherige Teil heißt ‚Luciana Bradley und der Orden des Phönix' und ist für den Storyverlauf unerlässlich. Damit verhält es sich ähnlich wie bei den originalen Harry Potter Büchern – kennt man die ersten drei nicht, sollte man erst gar nicht bei dem vierten anfangen usw. usw.

**Besondere Eigenschaften der ‚Luciana Bradley' FF's**

Diese FF habe ich mir ausgedacht, als der fünfte Band auf dem Markt war. Der erste Teil hat sich dementsprechend an ‚Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix' orientiert, die Geschehnisse sind (bis auf einige Abänderungen) eins zu eins übernommen worden. Das heißt im Klartext: Der 6. und 7. Harry Potter Band sind vollkommen außen vor – ich habe lediglich ein zwei Plotrelevante Dinge aufgegriffen und sie miteingebracht, der Rest geht in die Richtung, wie ich sie mir auf dem Stand des 5. Bandes zurechtklambüstert habe, das ist vor allem bei Severus Snape der Fall. Seine Hintergrundgeschichte weicht vollkommen von der originalen ab, ist aber im Hinblick auf die ersten 5 Bände gut durchdacht und logisch nachvollziehbar. Ich lege euch nahe die Geschehnisse der letzten beiden Potter-Bände zu streichen und so unvoreingenommen ein ‚alternatives Ende' der Reihe über euch ergehen zu lassen.

**Aufbau der Geschichte, wie viele Teile kommen noch und Updates**

Dieser Teil ist, wie oben schon angemerkt, Teil zwei – danach kommt ein Dritter und da dieser das 7. Schuljahr beschreibt, ist dann auch Sense.

Leider habe ich es nicht geschafft (wie ich es mir eigentlich vorgenommen hatte) den zweiten Teil in der Zeit fertigzustellen, in der ich den ersten hoch lade. Daher kann ich leider nicht jede Woche ein neues Kapitel online stellen, es wird eher auf alle zwei bis drei Wochen hinauslaufen. Trotzdem versichere ich euch hoch und heilig, dass die Story nicht wieder auf's Eis gelegt wird, Ehrenwort!

**Feedback**

Immer her damit, selbst wenn es sich um drei-Wort-Konstellationen handeln sollte, ich freue mich über alles, was euch auf dem Herzen liegt. Leider kann ich nicht viele Fragen beantworten, die nach einzelnen Kapiteln aufkommen sollten, da ich keinen Leser spoilern möchte. Aber Hinweise verteile ich nur allzu gerne. Und selbstverständlich bin ich auch sehr begeistert über konstruktive Kritik – nervt euch was an meinem Schreibstil, oder gibt es zu viele Wortwiederholungen, bin ich der deutschen Rechtschreibung und/oder Grammatik nicht mächtig, erscheint euch was unlogisch oder zu dick aufgetragen, dann gebt dies bitte an mich weiter, immerhin kann ich mich nur verbessern, wenn ihr was zu meckern habt!

**Copyright**

Ja, da komme ich dieses Mal auch nicht drum herum … um ein kleines Bsp. zu geben: Ich habe die ersten Kapitel vor einiger Zeit an ein anderen FF-Archiv geschickt, bei denen es noch einmal zusätzliche Beta-Leser gibt, die die Story freischalten – dort wurde mir nahe gelegt bspw. meine allseits geliebte ‚Bild-Zeitung' nicht als diese zu bezeichnen, sondern sie mit Worten zu umschreiben. Nun, ich bin ein Fan von Markenartikeln und Gegenständen wie Institutionen, die namentlich genannt werden, ganz einfach, weil ich der Meinung bin, dass wir allgegenwärtig davon umgeben sind und sie zu unserem Leben gehören – und das verhält sich innerhalb meiner FF nicht anders. So, nix gehört mir, ich habe nicht die Absicht einzelne Markenprodukte, Filme oder Firmen zu bewerben oder sie schlecht zu reden.

Die Personen, die aufgeführt werden und nicht meiner Eigenkreation zuzuordnen sind, gehören JK Rowling, ein Teil davon irgendwie Warner Brothers und ein Häppchen Bloomsbury (keine Ahnung wie das einzeln verteilt ist) – ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus, habe davon keinerlei finanziellen Profit und missbrauche sie nur ein wenig für meine geistigen Ergüsse. Reale Orte und Personen … joa, Parallelen können sicherlich gezogen werden und sind teilweise nicht mal unabsichtlich gemacht, aber auch hier gedenke ich nicht irgendjemanden oder irgendwas positiv wie negativ darzustellen.

**Eine kleine Danksagung zum Ende**

Wie schon beim ersten Teil ein riesen Dankeschön an meine liebe Freundin Ronja, die es immer noch nicht müde geworden ist meine Muse zu spielen – auch wenn wir in letzter Zeit wenige Stunden für meine FF freischaufeln konnte, möchte ich mich bei ihr bedanken und hoffe darauf, dass sie bis zum Ende hin eine Inspirationshilfe für mich sein kann.

Uuund vielen lieben Dank an Vanni, meine Betaleserin, die mir sogar hier und da ein Review hinterlässt, obwohl sie schon so viel Zeitaufwand betreibt, meine Rechtschreib-Grammatik- und Logikfehler auszumerzen! Hoffentlich kannst und magst du mich auch weiterhin bei meiner FF begleiten, bis zum bitteren Ende!


	2. Der Zauberlehrling

**Der Zauberlehrling**

Die Wellen rollten geräuschvoll dem steinernen Ufer entgegen, preschten mit einer Wucht gegen die felsenfeste Brandung, wie nur eines der Urelemente es zu vollbringen vermochte. Die Feuchtigkeit der empor spritzenden Gischt gelangte bis hin zur Oberkante der gigantischen Klippe und trieb einer bewegungslosen Gestalt salziges Meerwasser auf das sonnengegerbte, mit tiefen Falten durchfurchte Gesicht.

Das rückenlange, schlohweiße Haar peitschte dem hochgewachsenen Mann in sein Blickfeld, rankte sich in den immer wiederholenden Fluss um seine knochige Erscheinung. Weder die klirrende Kälte des am heutigen Tage wehenden Junisturmes, noch die bedrohlich hohen Wellen vermochten ihm eine Reaktion abzuringen. Lediglich seine Augen, die mit ihrem stechenden, klaren Marineblau seinem sonst so altersgebrechlichem Erscheinungsbild Lügen strafen wollten, fixierten unaufhörlich einen Punkt in den vorbeiziehenden, dunkelgrauen Wolken.

Es vergingen Sekunden, Minuten, selbst die Stunden zogen dahin, in der sich der hunderttausende von Kilometern entfernte Feuerball seinen Weg durch jede noch so kleinste Öffnung der geballten Sturmfront bahnte, bis dieser mit einem blutrotem Flimmern am Rande des Horizontes verschwand.

Das dunkle Grau verzog sich stetig und gemach und gab den Blick frei auf einen tief schwarzen Teppich, welcher in ungleichen Abständen von funkelnden, strahlenden Punkten unterbrochen wurde – die Nacht war hereingebrochen, die Wellen hatten den heutigen Höhepunkt ihrer beeindruckenden Vorstellung hinter sich gebracht und plätscherten, kaum wahrnehmbar, gemach hunderte Meter unter den nackten Füßen des Mannes, der seinen Beobachtungsposten noch immer nicht aufgegeben hatte. Das Vogelzwitschern war dem Zirpen der Grillen gewichen, Scharen von Fledermäusen verließen ihr Tagquartier. Auf ihrer nächtlichen Suche nach Essbaren flogen sie haarscharf um das ungewohnte Hindernis umher, streiften hier und da die Spitze seines umherwehenden Haars oder den dünnen Leinenstoff seines abgetragenen, zerschlissenen Umhangs.

Erst als das gigantischste der Nachtgestirne am höchsten Punkt seiner periodischen Rundreise angelangt war, erschien eine kaum sichtbare Silhouette, die in eilender Geschwindigkeit immer näher auf die größte Klippe der kleinen Insel zusteuerte. Die erste Regung nach einer schieren Ewigkeit trat in das Gesicht des Mannes, nachdem die Konturen des heranrasenden Objektes erkennbare Formen annahmen.

Deutlich traten seine Kiefernmuskeln hervor – nicht die kleinste Bewegung entging seinen Augen, als die zwei riesenhaften, ledernen Schwingen eines drachenähnlichen Pferdes mit seinem Reiter in der Luft verharrten und zu einer seichten Landung anschlugen. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch prallten die vorderen Hufe des anmutigen Tieres auf dem, von der Hitze der letzten Wochen verbrannten Grases auf, die Hinterläufe folgten prompt. Vollkommen unbeeindruckt wich der Mann nicht einen Müh von der Stelle, ganz als ob er es hatte kommen sehen, dass das Flugtier um Haaresbreite vor ihm zum Stillstand kommen würde.

In äußerlich unübertreffbarerer Ruhe hob er seine Hand und strich sanft über die dampfenden Nüstern des Tieres, während der Reiter sich mit fließender Bewegung auf den gräsernen Untergrund herabgleiten ließ. Der Neuankömmling ließ seinen Blick in die Richtung seines Gegenübers streifen, richtete währenddessen seinen bernsteinfarbenen Umhang, dessen Sitz während der Reise in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war und trat ein paar weitere Schritte vor.

„Ein außergewöhnlicher Ort, ausgesprochen außergewöhnlich", sagte der Reiter und stellte sich neben den Mann, dessen Aufmerksamkeit noch immer den Nüstern des schwarzen, skelettartigen Pferdes galt, „Jedoch sollte mich dein Aufenthalt im Nachhinein nicht verwundern, Gellert."

Ein Moment der Stille folgte, bis der Angesprochene die Augen von dem Tier nahm.

„Du bist spät dran, Albus."

Es verstrich einige Zeit, in der die beiden Männer schweigend auf der Klippe standen und sich stumm anstarrten, ganz als ob sie von dem jeweils anderen eine bestimmte Reaktion erwarten würden. Doch diese blieb aus. Das Flugtier war währenddessen dazu übergegangen die Gegend zu erkundschaften, sich hier und da eine umherschwirrende Fledermaus aus der Luft zu schnappen und sie mit knackenden Geräuschen im Ganzen zu verschlingen.

Dann, plötzlich, setzte sich der Mann namens Gellert Grindelwald in Bewegung, kehrte dem anderen den Rücken zu und lief in einer strammen Geschwindigkeit den Hügel hinab. Er musste sich nicht umdrehen um die Gewissheit zu bekommen, dass Albus Dumbledore ihm folgen würde. Nein, selbst wenn mehr als ein halbes Jahrhundert zwischen ihrer letzten Begegnung lag, manche Gewissheiten würden niemals als Opfer der Zeit zugrunde gehen.

Der Weg führte die beiden alten Männer eine weite Strecke landeinwärts über hochgewachsene Wiesen und Felder, die sie wortlos und mit einigem Abstand zueinander hinter sich legten. Kein einziges Mal wandte sich Gellert dem Marschierenden in seinem Rücken zu. Nicht ein verunsicherter Schritt war von Nöten, obwohl die nächtliche Dunkelheit beinahe jedes Hindernis, jede Erhöhung oder Senkung in der Umgebung verschlang. Sie bewegten sich auf den Rand eines dicht bewachsenen Waldes zu und verschwanden kurz darauf in seiner totalen Schwärze. Mit dem Eintreten zwischen die Bäume erlosch nicht nur das spärliche Restlicht der Sterne und des Mondes, auch die Geräusche hörten sich hier dumpf und fremd an.

Ihr Weg führte sie weiter zwischen den Bäumen auf einem schmalen Trampelpfad, vorbei an Baumstümpfen, umher liegenden Ästen, über Moos und vermodertes Blattwerk, hie und da schreckten sie ein paar große und kleine Waldbewohner auf, vorbei an Lichtungen, bis das Plätschern eines Baches zwischen den Rufen einer Eule zu vernehmen war. Es dauerte nicht lange, da folgten sie einem kaum sichtbaren Rinnsal, der in entgegengesetzter Richtung an ihnen vorbei lief. Die Wassermengen nahmen mit jedem weiteren Schritt zu, aus einem Rinnsal wurde ein kleiner Flusslauf, den Gellert an gewohnter Stelle mit zwei gekonnten, weiten Schritten auf zwei aus dem Flussbett ragenden Steinen überquerte.

Die hölzerne Front der winzigen, morschen Blockhütte erschien ein paar Meter weiter so jäh und wie aus dem Nichts, dass jeder normale Mensch in dieser alles verschlingenden Dunkelheit mit ihr zusammengestoßen wäre. Sie lag gleich neben dem schmalen Bachlauf zwischen zwei dicht benadelten Tannen und war über und über mit rankendem Efeu und sprießenden Pilzen bewachsen, so dass man sie im Vorbeilaufen mit einer besonders exotischen und großen Pflanze hätte verwechseln können. Lediglich die stetige Rauchwolke, die von einem schmalen Rohr auf dem verwitterten Dach aufstieg, passte nicht ins Bild.

Mit einer seichten Handbewegung von Gellert öffnete sich knarrend und ächzend eine niedrige Tür, die ein warmes, Licht in den Wald herausstrahlte. Albus trat mit einem kaum zu sehenden Kopfnicken in den dahinterliegenden Raum hinein, wartete bis sich die Tür hinter ihm mit einem lauten Knarzen schloss und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zunächst dem Innenraum der beschaulichen Behausung.

Die Blockhütte bestand aus einem winzigen, quadratischen Raum, der nur spärlich mit einem geflickten, braunem Sofa, einem kleinen Tischchen und einem Schemel ausgestattet war. Er war zudem vollkommen Fensterlos und vermittelte damit nur noch mehr den Eindruck einen rein pragmatischen Nutzen zu haben. Inmitten des Raumes prasselte ein Feuer, über dem ein metallener Dreibahn platziert war, in der einen mittelgroßen Pfanne eingelassen hing.

„Ich würde dir einen Tee anbieten, Albus, aber du siehst selbst …" Gellert umrundete seinen Gast, ohne dabei einen gebürtigen Abstand von ihm zu halten und nahm dann in der Mitte des Sofas Platz, sodass es unmöglich schien eine weitere Person darauf unterzubringen. Das Ende des begonnen Satzes blieb er ihm ebenfalls schuldig.

Für einen Moment blitzte es bedrohlich aus Albus Augen, bevor er einen Zauberstab aus seinem langen, weißen Bart hervorholte und mit ein paar lässigen Schlenkern das Inventar um einen Sessel und einen Tisch daneben erweiterte. Gellert kommentierte dieses Treiben nicht. Um genau zu sein, er schien nichts anderes erwartet zu haben. Albus ließ sich mit einem zufrieden klingenden Seufzen auf dem Sessel nieder, schwang seinen Zauberstab abermals in die Lüfte und ließ damit eine Kanne sowie zwei Tassen auf dem Tisch erscheinen. Die Kanne schüttete von selbst den dampfend heißen Tee ein – eine der beiden Tassen schwebte daraufhin auf den argwöhnisch dreinblickenden Gellert zu, der diese nach einem Moment des Zögerns entgegennahm.

„Immer noch schwarz und ohne Zucker, nehme ich an?", fragte Albus und fixierte Gellert über seine Halbmondbrille mit aufmerksamem Blick.

„Dein Gedächtnis scheint brillant als sei keine Zeit vergangen", erwiderte Gellert darauf mit spöttischem Unterton, „Und bei dir? Ist es bei zwei fingerbreit Tee und fünf Milch geblieben? Nein, ich vergaß, fünfzehn Gran Zucker waren mit dabei!"

„Und", Albus erhob seinen rechten Zeigefinger, „zwei Scheiben Zitrone."

„Gewiss, wie konnte mir das entfallen … wo Zitrusfrüchte doch ohne weiteres auf der Spitze des Himalajas aufzutreiben waren."

Und wieder entstand eine Stille zwischen Gellert und Albus, in der sie sich gegenseitig betrachteten.

„Das ist sehr lange her", sprach Albus dann mit leiser Stimme und senkte seinen Blick.

„Da sind wir zur Ausnahme einer Meinung, mein Guter." Gellert nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seiner Tasse, ganz als sei deren Inhalt nicht brühend heiß. „Dann lass uns das Schwelgen in längst vergangene Tage schenken. Du wirst die Strapazen und Mühen, die deine Suche nach meinem Aufenthalt ohne jeden Zweifel mit sich gebracht haben, sicher nicht auf dich genommen haben, um ein Pläuschchen mit einem … alten _Freund_ zu halten."

Albus setzte zum Sprechen an, doch Gellert unterbrach seinen Versuch mit ausgestreckter Hand.

„Nein, nein, verrate es nicht, lass mir einen Versuch. Meine grauen Zellen sind in den letzten Jahrzehnten überaus zu kurz gekommen, da wirst du sicherlich Verständnis für aufbringen können." Er rieb sich mit den Fingern nachdenklich das Kinn, nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee und stellte diese darauf geräuschvoll auf dem kleinen Tischchen neben dem Sofa ab. „HA!", rief er plötzlich und klatschte dabei laut in seine Hände, „Der Salazar-Knabe ist wiederholt auf der Bildfläche erschienen, grausamer, durchsetzender und skrupelloser als jemals zuvor. Begeistert er die Reinblütigen und jene, die es doch so furchtbar gerne wären, schmiert er den Unterdrückten … Honig ums Maul, liege ich richtig? Uuund", noch einmal rieb er sich das Kinn, ganz in seiner enthusiastischen Darbietung versunken, „gibt es … Schwierigkeiten dabei, den Knaben mit deinen _üblichen_ Methoden in seine Klammer zu verweisen?"

Albus saß ruhig auf seinen Platz, rührte mit einem hergezauberten Löffel in seiner Tasse herum und wartete geduldig auf die nächsten Worte die wohl kommen mochten.

„Albus, Albus", Gellert griff wiederholt zu seiner Tasse und kippte einen Großteil des Inhalts mit einem Male seine Kehle hinunter, bevor er sie mit einem lauten Scheppern zurück auf den Tisch knallte, „du wirst dich wohl niemals ändern, niemals lernen. Immer noch der überhebliche – hast du wirklich angenommen, ich würde das Veritaserum in deinem Gesöff nicht bemerken, glaubst du das wirklich? Wohl die Hoffnung gehabt ich wäre darüber hinaus _wunderlich_ geworden, nicht mehr … ganz richtig, ja? Da muss ich dich enttäuschen, alles noch in Reih und Glied im Oberstübchen, die Tassen sind blitz und blank … jaaa, ich weiß doch wie sehr du diese Aussprüche dieser _Kreaturen_ verehrt hast, habe ich dir nicht eine Freude gemacht?"

Auch diesen Ausbruch nahm Albus schweigend hin, machte nach außen hin einen ruhigen und gefassten Eindruck. Jedoch hatte er seinen Zauberstab nicht aus der Hand gelegt. Scheinbar zufällig wies die Spitze des dunklen Stabs auf den aufgebrachten Gellert, der nunmehr aus weit aufgerissenen Augen genau diesem ‚wunderlich' gewordenen Mann glich und während des Sprechens seinen Speichel im Raum verteilte.

„Was meinst du, sollte das Wahrheitsserum bereits seine volle Wirkung entfaltet haben? Sollen wir einen Versuch starten?"

„Das wäre in meinem Sinne", antwortete Albus und richtete sich dabei in seinem Sessel auf. „Gellert", begann er dann zögerlich, „Ich habe in den letzten Jahren viel Zeit darauf verwendet die Antwort auf eine wichtige Frage zu lüften. Auf dem Weg dorthin habe ich viele Orte aufgesucht, mit bekannten und unbekannten Menschen das Gespräch gesucht und doch haben alle Weiser in eine Richtung gezeigt: In deine. Du weißt was ich von dir wissen möchte … wissen muss."

Ein breites Grinsen zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht von Gellert ab.

„Willst du das wirklich hören, Albus? Wo du doch sonst so wenig für diese … ganz besondere Art der Zauberkunst zu begeistern bist."

Ein tiefer Seufzer war von Albus zu vernehmen, seine Schultern wirkten nicht mehr straff und gespannt wie vor einigen Augenblicken.

„Erzähle mir was geschehen ist, Gellert. Berichte mir alles."

Gellert gab einen glucksenden, amüsierten Laut von sich, bevor seine Miene ernste, beinahe bedrohliche Züge annahm, er sich langsam nach vorne zum prasselnden Feuer beugte und mit hell erleuchteten Augen zu Reden begann.

„Es war einmal, vor langer Zeit, in einem nicht allzu entfernten Land…

* * *

><p>… als ein reinblütiger Zauberer ein Geschwisterpaar hatte, davon war das Brüderchen wie der Vater zornig und schwarz von Herzen, das Schwesterchen aber scheu und gar betrübt ob des plag vollen Alltags, welchen die Welt ihr bereitgestellt hatte. Es musste von Morgen bis Abend schwere Arbeit tun, früh vor Tag aufstehen, Wasser tragen, Feuer anmachen, kochen und waschen und der Vater wie das Brüderchen befahlen dem Mädchen die Stube sauber zu halten. Doch ganz gleich wie sehr sich das Mädchen bemühte, den Kessel am Brodeln hielt, der Familie warme und dampfende Mahlzeiten auftischte und spülte und wusch bis das Blut aus ihren Fingern sprang, nichts vermochte den miesepetrigen Vater zufrieden zu stellen.<p>

Die einzige Freud am Tage war ein junger Muggelprinz, der mit seinem prächtigen Schimmel zu jeder Mittagsstund den Pfad an ihrer klapprigen Hütte vorbeinahm, um hoch oben auf dem Hügel zum prunkvollem Schloss der Frau Königin Mutter und dem Herrn König Vater zu gelangen.

Ach, was sehnte sich das arme Mädchen danach den Muggelprinz zu ihrem Gemahl zu nehmen. Aber wie unendlich schön sein Antlitz auch sein mochte, so groß und unübertroffen war sein Hochmut. Nichts weiter als Hohn und Spott hatte er für das Mädchen über, welchem er nur Beachtung schenkte, wenn dieses ihm an einem besonders Hitze umflimmerten Sommertage einen Krug Wasser durch den alten, modrigen Zaun reichte. Nicht ein Wort des Dankes verließ darauf seine Lippen und wenn der Muggelprinz mit hoch erhobenem Haupt von Dannen zog, weinte das Mädchen bitterlich. Dieses Spiel blieb nicht unentdeckt, denn das Brüderchen hielt sein Schwesterlein gleich dem Argus im Auge. ‚Oh weh, hat er dich gar nicht angeschaut', spottete das Brüderchen, ‚Wenn das der Vater wüsst, wie du dich über den Zaun hängst, um diesen Muggel anzustieren.' Das Mädchen schluchzte vor Angst und Bangnis auf und flehte ihr Brüderchen auf Knien an, dem Vater nichts davon zu berichten. Doch das Brüderlein war unbarmherzig und erzählte dem Vater von seines Tochters Begehren. Dieser geriet darüber heftig in Zorn, da es sich für ihre reinblütige Familie nicht schickte, um die Gunst eines einfachen Muggel zu buhlen. Und wäre nicht aus Zufall ein Zauberer des Kaisers auf dem Pfad an der Hütte vorbei gelaufen, so hätten Vater und Brüderchen das Mädchen womöglich totgeschlagen.

Der Zauberer brachte den prügelnden Vater und das Brüderlein von dem armen Mädchen ab und nahm sie beide mit in die Festung seines Herrn, wo sie in die finsteren Kerker verbannt wurden.

Voller Glückseligkeit blieb das Mädchen ohne Furcht vor dem bösen Vater und dem Brüderchen in der Hütte zurück und ab diesem Tage war es ihm endlich möglich seine volle Zauberkraft zu entfalten. Eines weiteren sonnenreichen Tages stand das Mädchen wieder am Zaun und wartete auf die Ankunft des Muggelprinzen. Es hielt in ihren Händen den Krug, jedoch sollte der Trunk ihn dieses Mal nicht alleine erfrischen, denn das Mädchen hatte sich an die weisen Worte ihrer längst verstorbenen Mutter erinnern können ‚Liebes Kind, dieses Gebräu wird die Erkenntnis in dem hervorrufen, der es trinkt'. Und so hatte das Mädchen das Zaubergebräu so zubereitet, wie sie es einst bei ihrer Mutter gesehen hatte. Als der Muggelprinz einen Schluck davon nahm, sah er das Mädchen an und erkannte, wie hochmütig und tollkühn er gewesen war, das liebreizende Wesen des armen Mädchens nicht früher erkannt zu haben.

So nahm er das arme Zaubermädchen zu seiner Gemahlin und …

* * *

><p>… so lebten sie glücklich und zufrieden bis ans Ende ihrer Tage."<p>

Die Brust von Albus hob sich deutlich sichtbar in einer nicht enden wollenden Einatmungsphase. Er schaute Gellert über das prasselnde Feuer hinweg an, schien seine nächsten Worte genauestens abzuwägen.

„Eine wirklich hübsche Geschichte, Gellert, wirklich hübsch", begann Albus zögerlich, „allerdings sind mir einige Details und vor allen Dingen das Ende … ein wenig anders zu Ohren gekommen."

„Ist das so?", fragte Gellert und schaute dabei äußerst zufrieden drein.

„Eine – interessante Idee von dir aus einem enorm starken Liebestrank ein ‚Erkenntnisgebräu' zu machen", sagte Albus und warf Gellert einen scharfen Blick über seine Brille zu, „Obwohl diese Kleinigkeit nicht unwichtig erscheint, wenn man bedenkt, dass die gute Merope von ihrem – _Prinzen_ hochschwanger verlassen wurde, gleich nachdem sie so naiv war anzunehmen, den Trank nicht mehr benötigen zu müssen, um von ihm geliebt zu werden. Und ist sie nicht eine Stunde nach der Geburt ihres Sohnes gestorben, an einem gebrochenen Herzen, wenn man es so ausdrücken möchte?"

„Albus!", rief Gellert, griff sich dabei an die Brust, „Albus, das ist ein Märchen und wer möchte seinen geliebten Bälgern schon solch ein grausames Ende erzählen?" Die Frage blieb unbeantwortet in der stickigen Hütte hängen. „Aber du scheinst deine Hausarbeit gemacht zu haben, alter Freund, wie sollte es auch anders sein … Mit dem alten Gaunt wirst du kaum ein Wort gewechselt haben, wer war es, sag schon!"

„Des ‚Kaisers Zauberer'. Und ein paar weitere Leute, hier und da musste ich mir die Dinge selbst zusammenreimen." Gellert nickte daraufhin eifrig. „Du weißt, dass ich mich nicht wegen _dieser _Geschichte auf die Suche nach dir gemacht habe."

„Gestehe dem kauzigen Emeriten seine Schwächen zu, ein kleiner Vorwand um dich ein zwei Momente länger in meinem bescheidenen Heim zu halten", sagte Gellert in fröhlichem Tonfall, „Du weißt wie gerne ich Geschichten erzähle und sicherlich wäre es eine Möglichkeit den Kindern unten im Dorf ein paar Stunden meiner verbliebenen Lebenszeit zu opfern, ja, wäre da nicht dieses unstillbare Bedürfnis diesen Schädlingswelpen die winzigen Rückräder entzwei zu knacksen."

„Erzähle", knurrte Albus und das Feuer schien daraufhin ein klein wenig höher und voller zu brennen, „mir die Geschichte. Sag mir was Tom Riddle damals von dir wissen wollte!"

Der zufriedene Ausdruck in Gellerts Gesicht verschwand urplötzlich, er starrte Albus mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Empörung an, bis er wieder vollkommen ausgeglichen wirkte.

„In einer Stadt, in der es an mehr Tagen im Jahr regnete als dass die Sonne schien –„

„Gellert, sparen wir uns die vielen Worte des Überflusses und –„

Gellert unterbrach Albus mit hochschnellender Hand.

„Die Antworten auf deine Fragen bieten sich nur in der Gesamtheit der Geschichte, denn die schlichte Wiedergabe eines einzelnen Geschehnisses, abgerissen und entzogen … das zerstört das Werk, weißt du … also, noch einmal von vorn:" Albus ließ sich nach diesen Worten etwas weiter in seinen Sessel sinken, hielt jedoch seinen Zauberstab weiterhin unscheinbar auf Gellert gerichtet. „In einer Stadt, in der die Sonne ihre Strahlen nur selten über die Dächer der Häuser gleiten ließ …

* * *

><p>… lebte ein kleiner Junge in einem finsteren Waisenhaus. Er war von einem gescheiten Wesen und beendete seine täglichen Aufgaben mit Fleiß und Verstand, doch die anderen Kinder wollten nicht recht mit ihm zu tun haben. Eines grauen Frühlingstages kam ein braunbärtiger Mann in sein Kämmerlein.<p>

‚Was möchten Sie, mein Herr?' fragte der Junge und wunderte sich nicht schlecht, weil in seinem ganzen Leben noch kein Besucher für ihn in das alte Haus eingekehrt war.

‚Auf mein Schloss will ich dich mitnehmen und dich das Zaubern lehren' sprach der braunbärtige Mann und so geschah es auch.

Einige Sommer und Winter zogen ins Land, in denen der Junge in dem Schloss des Mannes, hoch im wilden Norden, alle erdenklichen Zauberformeln und Zaubergebräue lernte und er war so fix und gewandt darin, dass ihn bald die Langeweile plagte. Er konnte nun allerhand mit Zauberei bewerkstelligen, Licht aus vollkommener Dunkelheit erscheinen lassen, die Spindel eines Spinnrades antreiben, ohne sie mit bloßer Hand berühren zu müssen, selbst an einen noch so entfernten Ort ließ sich reisen, wenn er nur fest genug daran zu denken vermochte. Nach den Lehrstunden verbrachte der junge Zauberlehrling seine Zeit in Räumen voller Zauberbücher, die sich bis hoch oben an die Decke stapelten und hielt Ausschau nach Zauberei, die ihm der braunbärtige Mann verwehrte.

Eine Frage brannte sich von Tag zu Tag mehr in sein Mark und Bein ‚Abertausende von Büchern und keines vermag mir sagen zu können, wie ich den grausamen Gevatter Tod zu überlisten vermag'.

‚Keines?' sprach eine Stimme, ganz wie aus dem Nichts und da trat eine Katze vor den jungen Zauberlehrling, deren Fell in dem herrlichsten Goldton schimmerte, den er jemals erblickt hatte. Die Güldene Katze legte ihre Samtpfote auf das Tischlein vor dem Jungen und dort erschien ein Buch, so alt und verblichen, dass es sich kaum darin lesen ließ. Und dort in diesem Buch verbarg sich in winziger, verschlungener Schrift ein Zauber, der die lang ersehnte List gegen den Gevatter Tod beschrieb. Doch der junge Zauberlehrling wurde zornig, als er keine Formel dafür auffinden konnte.

‚Sag, Katze, wie kann ich diesen Zauber wirken?' Die Güldene Katze schüttelte ihren Kopf, ‚Das vermag ich Euch nicht sagen zu können, doch ich habe von einem mächtigen Zauberer gehört, der den Gevatter Tod schon einmal überlistet hat. Aber Ihr werdet ihn nicht finden können. Der Zauberer musste sich fortan verbergen, um dem Gevatter Tod auch weiterhin entrinnen zu können'

Der junge Zauberlehrling ließ sich von den Worten der Güldenen Katze nicht verschrecken und noch in derselben Nacht verließ er das Schloss des braunbärtigen Mannes, um sich auf die Suche nach dem mächtigen Zauberer zu machen. In jedes noch so kleine Zauberdorf kehrte er ein, um dem Gerede der Leute Gehör zu schenken um zu erfahren, wo man den Zauberer zuletzt gesehen haben mochte. Doch die Spur schien ganz und gar verworren. Der Zauberer hatte gut daran getan dem Gevatter Tod eine List aus Gerüchten und Unwahrheiten über seinen Verbleib zu stellen. Als der junge Zauberlehrling soweit war seine Suche aufzugeben und zum Schloss des braunbärtigen Mannes zurückzukehren, tauchte die Güldene Katze abermals auf und sprach:

‚Reise in das Land, wo die Kanonen blühn,

Dort wirst du den mächtgen Zaubrer kennenlernen!

Dort steht er hinter Mauern stolz und kühn

Musst folgen nur den schwärzlichen Laternen.

Reise in das Land, welches könnte glücklich sein.

Es könnte glücklich sein und glücklich machen.

Dort gibt es Äcker, Kohle Stahl und Stein

Und Fleiß und Kraft und andre schöne Sachen.

Dort reift die Freiheit nicht. Dort bleibt sie grün.  
>Was man auch baut - es werden stets Kasernen.<br>Reise in das Land, wo die Kanonen blühn,  
>Musst folgen nur den schwärzlichen Laternen!'<p>

Und der junge Zauberlehrling tat wie ihm geheißen und reiste in das Land, von dem die Güldene Katze gesprochen hatte. Nach einigen Tagesmärschen durch einen ganz und gar schwarzen Wald, kam er zu einer Lichtung, in dessen Mitte er eine kleine Laterne erblickte, die von einem magischen schwarzen Licht umflutet lag. Auf diese folgten weitere Lichter, bis sie von der Lichtung wieder zwischen die dichten Bäume führten und in einen Pfad mündeten. Der Zauberlehrling schritt auch diesen Weg entlang, bis er vor einer hohen, düsteren Mauer stand. In dieser war ein Tor eingelassen, über dem in riesenhaften Lettern geschrieben stand: ‚Für das Größere Wohl'. Es öffnete sich wie von Geisterhand, als der junge Zauberlehrling davor trat. Dahinter lag eine gemauerte Festung und genau davor stand eine hochgewachsene Gestalt mit so hell gelbem Haar, dass es selbst in der Dunkelheit strahlte wie die Sonne.

‚Herr', rief der junge Zauberlehrling aus und lief dem Mann entgegen ‚Seid Ihr der mächtige Zauberer, der den Gevatter Tod überlistet hat?'

‚Wer will das wissen?', fragte der Mann und betrachtete den Jungen mit prüfendem Blick.

‚Ein Zauberlehrling aus dem Nordwesten. Ich habe viele Tage und weite Reisen auf mich genommen, um den mächtigen Zauberer zu finden, der die Zauberformel kennt.'

‚Nun denn, Zauberlehrling, damit bist du an deinem Ziel angelangt. Aber sag, was willst du mir im Gegenzug dafür bieten?'

Das brachte den jungen Zauberlehrling in große Not, wo er doch kein Gold oder sonstige Reichtümer besaß.

‚Mein Herr, ich habe weder Gold noch Dinge von großem Wert. Aber wenn Ihr beschließt mein Meister zu werden und mir die Zauberformel verratet, dann will ich in Eurer Schuld stehen.'

Der mächtige Zauberer erkannte das große Talent, welches der junge Zauberlehrling besaß und mit dem Gevatter Tod zum Feind würde ein gescheiter Zauberer, so jung er auch sein mochte, ihm eines Tages von großem Nutze sein.

‚Dann will ich die Formel dir verraten', sprach der mächtige Zauberer zu dem Jungen, ‚Aber sei gewarnt, sie ist Trickreich und voller Tücken. Sie vermag den Gevatter Tod in die Irre leiten, jedoch hat jedes Medaillon eine Kehrseite, Zauberlehrling. Die Formel wird einen Teil deiner selbst aufbrauchen und du wirst nicht mehr der sein, der du einmal gewesen bist.'

Doch der Zauberlehrling schenkte den Warnungen des mächtigen Zauberers kein Gehör. Der Zauberer hielt sein Wort und offenbarte ihm die Formel. Nach einem Tag beherrschte der junge Zauberlehrling die List den Gevatter Tod zu täuschen und stellte dem mächtigen Zauberer vor seine Rückkehr in das Schloss eine letzte Frage.

‚Meister, verratet mir, wie viele Male ist es mir möglich die Zauberformel auszusprechen?'

Der mächtge Zauberer schien belustigt über diese Auskunft und antwortete, lauthals lachend ‚So oft es dir beliebt und dein Herz es auszuhalten zu vermag, junger Zauberlehrling.'

Und so kehrte der junge Zauberlehrling in das Schloss des braunbärtigen Mannes zurück und sprach dort, mit Hilfe eines kleinen Büchleins, die Formel laut heraus.

Die nächsten Sommer und Winter kamen, in denen der Lehrling selbst zum Zaubermeister heranwuchs. Als er das Schloss verließ, gab es kaum einen Zauberspruch den er nicht zu beherrschen wusste und selbst der braunbärtige Zauberer betrachtete mit Argwohn wie mächtig der einst so junge Zauberlehrling geworden war und ließ ihn nicht mehr außer Augen.

Eine lange Zeit hatte der junge Zaubermeister nicht mehr an das Versprechen gedacht, welches er dem mächtigen Zauberer aus dem schwarzen Wald gegeben hatte, bis die Güldene Katze eines Tages sein Gemach aufsuchte.

‚Die Feinde des mächtigen Zauberers haben sich mit dem Gevatter Tod verbündet und halten ihn hinter den schwarzen Mauern seiner eignen Festung gefangen', erzählte sie dem jungen Zaubermeister. Dieser hatte nicht im Sinn sein Wort zu brechen und machte sich sogleich auf den Weg um den Zauberer zu befreien.

Es war ihm ein Leichtes die Mauern der Festung zu überwinden und die Wachen vor dem Kerker, indem der mächtige Zauberer gefangen gehalten wurde, zu überwältigen. Der junge Zaubermeister brachte den mächtigen Zauberer an einen weit entfernten Ort, der so verborgen lag, dass seine Feinde ihn nicht aufspüren konnten und somit beglich er seine Schuld. Da der Gevatter Tod nun die Spur des mächtigen Zauberers verloren hatte, wütete er im ganzen Land und suchte dabei Leute Heim, deren Stund noch gar nicht abgelaufen war.

Alsbald kam der Gevatter Tod auch zum braunbärtigen Zauberer und wollte diesen mitnehmen. Doch der braunbärtige Zauberer war nicht dumm und sah sein Glück in großer Not. Er verriet dem Gevatter Tod, dass auch der junge Zaubermeister ihn überlistet hatte und somit dieser und nicht er selbst dafür mit ihm gehen müsse. Und so verbündeten beide sich, um den jungen Zaubermeister zu jagen.

Der braunbärtige Zauberer und der Gevatter Tod waren mit Eifer und Geschick dabei die Verstecke des jungen Zaubermeisters ausfindig zu machen und so war diesem alsbald Angst und bang. Doch mit der Zeit erfasste ihn der Mut die Zauberformel des mächtigen Zauberers ein weiteres Mal auszusprechen. Sein Herz vermochte dies Stand zu halten und so wagte er den Zauber noch einmal und noch einmal. Jeder weitere Ausspruch der Zauberformel umhüllte sein Verbleiben mehr mit Unscheinbarkeit …

* * *

><p>… und da der einst junge Zauberlehrling nicht gestorben ist, so jagt Gevatter Tod ihn noch heute."<p>

Außer dem Knistern der Feuerscheite war in dem stickigen Raum der Hütte wieder Stille eingekehrt. Gellert lehnte sich auf dem Sofa in zufriedener Haltung zurück, griff nach seinem bereits erkalteten Tee und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck daraus.

„Aah, nach einer so umfangreichen Geschichte bleibt eine trockene Kehle wohl nicht aus", sagte Gellert im Plauderton, „aber wie ich dich kenne war sie dir wohl nicht umfangreich genug?"

„Du hast dich schon immer sehr gut darin verstanden, die Dinge zu drehen und zu wenden wie dir der Sinn steht", antworte Albus mit einem Seufzen und ließ die Teekanne ein weiteres Mal auf Gellert zu schweben, die ihm sogleich die Tasse wieder auffüllte.

„Wohl wahr, wohl wahr …", gluckste Gellert und roch abermals lange und ausgiebig an seinem Getränk, „Ich verstehe bis heute nicht, wieso diese Topfgucker mich nicht auf die Akademie ‚Tinte und Feder' zugelassen haben."

„Was wäre uns nicht alles erspart geblieben", sagte Albus. Gellerts Blick verfinsterte sich augenblicklich. „Tom hat das Ritual, mit dem ein _Horkrux_ erschaffen wird, demnach von dir erlernt?"

„Ist es nicht das, was du hören wolltest?"

„Ich hatte eine Vermutung und benötigte die Bestätigung, um voran zu kommen." Mit diesen Worten lehnte sich Albus ein Stück nach vorne und fasste mit seinem Blick den von Gellert. „Wie viele sind es, Gellert, wie oft hat Tom seine Seele gespalten?"

„Das", antwortete Gellert nach einer langen Pause, „kann ich dir nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, mein alter Freund. Ich selbst habe ihn lediglich zweimal an der Zahl gesehen und das liegt beinahe ein halbes Jahrhundert zurück."

„Das letzte Mal in _Nurmengard_?"

„In _Nurmengard_, ja." Und wieder trat ein Hauch von Amüsement in Gellerts Gesicht. „Und dabei hast du höchst persönlich die Schutzzauber und Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen. Der Junge war äußerst talentiert und von einem Ehrgeiz, den ich bis dahin nur von mir selber kannte. Aber ich gebe mich geschlagen,", seufzte er, „denn ich wäre niemals auf die Idee gekommen den _Libera temet _gleich sieben Mal anzuwenden, jeder normale Geist wäre daran zerbrochen – oder auch nicht, wie es ja scheint."

„Bei Merlin", rief Albus und wäre dabei beinahe von seinem Platz aufgesprungen, „_Sieben_ Mal?"

„Wie bereits gesagt, das kann ich nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Die Zahl Sieben ist nur gefallen, als er mich fragte, wie viele _Horkruxe_ herzustellen möglich sei."

Albus blickte auf seine rechte Hand, bewegte hier und da ein paar Finger und murmelte dazwischen ein paar unverständliche Worte.

„Ein Mensch für jeden _Horkrux_, Albus. Es gilt die Geschichte wieder aufzurollen und überall ein wenig … _herumzuschnüffeln_, auf diesem Gebiet bist du doch geradezu – _meisterhaft_. Aber um dir ein paar Appariersprünge und sehr unangenehme Gespräche ersparen zu können, der Junge kam zu mir, da klebte noch das Blut seines frisch hingerichteten Muggelvaters an seinen Händen."

„Dem Gaunt Jungen habe ich bereits einen Besuch abgestattet", sagte Albus und holte dabei einen goldenen Ring aus einer Tasche seines Umhangs. Auf dem Ring war ein klobiger, schwarzer Stein eingelassen, durch den ein tiefer Riss ging. Das eingeprägte Wappen auf dem Stein war kaum noch erkennbar, so alt schien er zu sein.

„Nein Albus, da hat dich dein vorzüglicher Verstand wohl einmal mehr im Stich gelassen." Gellert deutete auf den Ring in Albus Hand. „Der Junge hat sehr wohl mit dem Gedanken gespielt den ‚Peverell' Ring für einen _Horkrux_ zu nutzen, dies aber wieder verworfen. Oder hast du etwa immer noch nicht herausfinden können, wie man die Gegenstände zerstört? Schließlich sitze ich nach wie vor hier und soweit ich weiß können die Londonder weiterhin die Uhrzeit lesen."

„Hat er dir erzählt welchen Gegenstand er statt des Rings genutzt hat?"

„Nein", antwortete Gellert. Es schien ihm nichts auszumachen, dass Albus in keiner Weise auf seine Frage eingegangen war, „Ich denke so vertrauenswürdig war der Gute nicht. Aber er war stolz, sehr stolz sogar, dass er etwas aus den Besitztümern seines Muggelvaters verwendet hat."

„Stolz, sagst du?", fragte Albus verwundert.

„Sehr wohl. Wahrscheinlich, weil er damit etwas entartet hat, was niemand bei ihm vermutet hätte. Aber das ist nur eines meiner Gedankenspiele."

Albus nickte, weiterhin in höchst nachdenklicher Haltung.

„Es ist Zeit", sagte Albus dann plötzlich und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. Mit ein paar Schlenkern seines Zauberstabs ließ er die Dinge so schnell wieder verschwinden, wie er sie zu Anfang seines Eintreffens hervorgezaubert hatte.

„Aber sicher, vielbeschäftigt wie wir es von ihm kennen, heute noch mehr denn je." Ob dies spöttisch war oder nur eine Feststellung sein sollte, konnte man weder Gellerts Tonlage noch seinem Gesichtsausdruck entnehmen. Auch er erhob sich von dem abgenutzten Sofa und geleitete seinen Besucher mit langsamen Schritten bis zur Haustür.

„Ach, eins noch, Gellert", sagte Albus, bevor er hinaus, zurück in die Dunkelheit des Waldes trat, „Was hat es mit der ‚Güldenen Katze' auf sich?"

Dies entlockte Gellert ein schelmisches Grinsen, welches ihn beinahe bubenhaft aussehen ließ.

„Ich habe dir ein Märchen erzählt, Albus, und was wäre ein Märchen ohne ein sprechendes Tier?"

Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds überquerte Albus die Schwelle der Tür, kehrte Gellert den Rücken und stieß einen lauten Pfiff Mithilfe zweier Finger in den Nachthimmel hinauf. Es vergingen bloß ein paar Sekunden, da ertönte das peitschende Geräusch zweier großer Flügel und kurz darauf preschten die Hufe des drachenähnlichen Pferdes auf den Waldboden auf. Gemach schritt das Tier dann auf Albus zu, mit dampfenden Nüstern und die Augen wachsam auf Gellert gerichtet. Mit einer einzigen, gleitenden Bewegung schwang Albus sich auf den Rücken des Flugtiers, doch bevor er es zum Start antrieb, wandte er sich das letzte Mal Gellert Grindelwald zu.

„Es wäre erfreulich auch weiterhin nichts von dir zu hören,", sagte Albus mit einem Hauch Wehmut in seiner Stimme, „Und wir wissen beide, dass kein _Veritaserum_ in dem Tee war."

Damit verschwand er in dem sternenklaren Nachthimmel und wieder folgten Gellerts Augen jeder noch so kleinsten Bewegung, bis sein lang ersehnter Besucher zur Gänze verschwunden war.

„Ja Albus, alter Freund", flüsterte er, kaum wahrnehmbar, „das wissen wir."

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Anm.: Ich gebe es zu, ich hab verdammt lange an diesem Kapitel gesessen - auf den ersten Blick scheint es nicht allzu kompliziert ein Märchen zu verfassen, jaja, auf den ersten Blick -.- ... der Anfang ist also mal wieder nicht aus Lucianas Sicht, aber beim nächsten Chap ist alles wieder beim alten. Sop, ich hoffe euch hat der Einstieg gefallen und ich habe euch genug Stoff zum rätseln gegeben, da ist nämlich ne Menge drin^^ Bis zum nächsten Mal!


End file.
